


The Waves and The Queen

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, M/M, Vivi and Nami being soft on each other, and Luffy laughs at people's stupidity, background Luffy/Law, the girls are Not Amused by geezers trying to make Vivi marry a person of their liking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Vivi and Nami are women, soft but strong enough to protect these they care about, unwilling to be damsels in distress, and in this big world they are not alone.(Vivi x Nami drabbles)
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Luffy laughs loudly at the beat down in front of him. It's stupid, really. How these old geezers could have thought they could dictate his navigator and princess-now queen, could try to tell them what to do, try to chain them down.

Luffy snorts. Idiots all of them. _'The height of stupidity'_ as Torao always says...Whatever that means.

Because yes, Vivi is _his_ and Nami is _his_ , they are _nakama_ and for nakama he would do anything but this is different. Can't they see that Vivi is Nami's and Nami is Vivi's the way Luffy is Torao's and Torao is Luffy's? And honestly, if Vivi didn’t care so much for her country, Nami would have already stolen her and taken her with them to the ends of the world. And while he certainly enjoys beating the crap out of anyone who says Vivi is too soft, too young, too blinded or was supposed to marry someone the geezers chose, it's always funnier to see Nami and Vivi show the world what they are made out of, that they are part of his crew and are more than strong enough and capable to take care of themselves.

Someone gets a few more broken bones and Luffy wonders when they will learn.


	2. Nails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Vivi/Nami

Vivi was leaning against Nami, hand held high, light blue and white painted nails sparkling in the sunlight like real waves. This brought a small smile on her lips – Nami-san was very talented.

“Do you like them so much?” A joyful voice snapped her of her musing. Vivi twisted her head a little to look at Nami, smile widening at the happy look on her face.

“Yes, very much Nami-san!”

Nami beamed at her. “Hehe, I’m glad. If you want, after we beat up Baroque works, I could do them again.”

“Yes, I would love to! Thank you, Nami-san!” Vivi turned and wrapped her arms around her dear friend, two slices of mikan cake sitting forgotten on the table.


End file.
